Pokemon Party Nyo!
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Para pokedex holder mendapat tiket menginap di villa sepupu Blue! Yellow, salah satunya, bertemu dengan alien kucing aneh! enjoy!
1. Villa!

**Amari : Pokemon Party Nyo! xD**

**Crossover Pokemon With Digi Charat Nyo xD**

**Saya tidak memiliki Pokemon, Pokemon Special, Digi Charat Nyo, dan para tokoh-tokohnya! Enjoy nyo~ xD**

**

* * *

Pokemon Party Nyo!**

**Chapter 1 : Villa!**

**xxxxxx**

"Apa? Menginap di Villa milik sepupumu?" Tanya Red pada Blue. Blue tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Untuk 4 orang! Kau, Green, Yellow, dan aku!" seru Blue bersemangat. "darimana kau dapat tiket itu?" Tanya Red curiga. _Mungkin saja dari hasil mencuri_, tambah Red. Blue memang orang yang licik, entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapat Tiket itu.

"Tentu tidak! Sepupuku memberikannya padaku! Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam!" keluh Blue seperti bisa membaca pikiran Red. "ahahaha… iya iya! Aku minta maaf!" kata Red sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, apa kau mau? Jika tidak, aku bisa liburan sendiri ke sana" Tanya Blue sambil mengacungkan tiket itu ke wajah Red. "kita Tanya Para Pokedex holder yang lain dulu" usul Red. "mm…. okedeh!" kata Blue setelah terdiam lama.

**xxxx**

"hm? Tiket menginap?" Tanya Yellow pada Red. Red mengangguk. "untuk berapa orang?" Tanya Yellow lagi. "empat. Blue sedang mencoba mengajak Green sekarang" ujar Red. "mmm…. Baiklah. Kapan?" Tanya Yellow. "entahlah, Blue tidak memberitahukannya padaku." Jawab Red ikut kebingungan. "begitukah? Hmm…."

"Nanti juga dia beri tahu! Kau ikut kan?" Tanya Red. "tentu! Aku pasti ikut!" seru Yellow. "baiklah! Kita hanya tinggal menunggu Blue dan Green!" ujar Red sambil tertawa kecil.

**xxxx**

Sementara di tempat Blue dan Green…

"hm? Tiket menginap dimana?" Tanya Green. Nada terkesan sedikit terdengar dari suaranya. "di Villa sepupuku! Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Blue. "ini… bukan jebakan kan?" Tanya Green. Kini suaranya terdengar begitu curiga. "tenang! Bahkan aku sudah mengundang Red! Dia akan menemanimu!" ujar Blue. "hah! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Homo?" Tanya Green kesal. "tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" bantah Blue.

"Baiklah! Kapan?" Tanya Green datar. "besok jam 10 berkumpul di Lab Profesor Oak! Akan kuberi tahu Red dan Yellow juga!" seru Blue sambil mengambil Pokegearnya dan mencari nomor Red di kontaknya.

**xxxx**

Sementara, jauh di tempat lain…

"w—waah! Kita akan jatuh Gema!"

"j—jangan panik nyo! W—waaah! Kita akan jatuh nyooo!"

"kau sendiri panik nyo"

"k—kita harus siapkan pendaratan darurat gema!"

"lakukanlah, Gema! Apapun supaya kita selamat nyo!"

"baik gema!"

* * *

**Amari : Repiu nyo? x3**


	2. Wishing Star?

**Amari : akhirnya capter 2 selesai nyoo~~~**

**Amari doesn't own PokeSupe and Digi Charat Nyo~~**

**

* * *

Pokemon Party Nyo!**

**Chapter 2 : Wishing Star?**

**xxxx**

"uwaaaah! Akhirnya kita berangkat juga!" Seru Yellow senang sambil menatap mobil yang menunggu mereka di depan Lab Professor Oak. "iya! Aku ingin melihat Villa sepupu Blue!" timpal Red sambil tertawa.

"Hei, Blue, kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Green masih curiga dengan kebaikan hati Blue yang sangat jarang. "ohohoho~ tentu saja~" seru Blue sambil tertawa lebar. "masih mencurigakan…" gumam Green pelan. "apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Tanya Blue. "tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" bantah Green.

Setelah mereka selesai berdebat, mereka langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Green duduk di pinggir kiri, Blue duduk di sebelah Green, Yellow duduk disebelah Blue, dan Red duduk disebelah Yellow.

**xxxx**

"ahahaha! Benarkah?" Tanya Blue sambil tertawa ketika mendengar cerita lucu Yellow. "sungguh! Paman Wilton benar-benar lucu saat itu!" seru Yellow sambil tertawa kecil.

Perjalanan dari Kota Pallet menuju Villa Sepupu Blue memang lumayan jauh, terutama karena mereka menggunakan mobil dan jalanan macet. Tentu membuat para Pokedex Holder hamper mati kebosanan.

"Hoi, Green! Apa kau mendengar cerita tadi? Lucu sekali kan?" Tanya Blue pada Green. Ternyata Green sudah tertidur. "ya ampun, kasian sekali dia" Kata Yellow sambil tertawa kecil.

Mobil berbelok ke kanan secara tiba-tiba, membuat para Pokedex holder terlonjak ke kanan. "aduh! Ada apa?" Tanya Blue. "entahlah—"

Ucapan Yellow terhenti ketika dia merasa sesuatu jatuh di bahunya. Red. Dia tertidur di bahunya. Membuat wajah Yellow merona.

"kasihan sekali dia" ujar Blue sambil meniru ucapan Yellow. "B—Blue?" Kata Yellow tertahan, berusaha tidak membangunkan Red.

**xxxx**

"Itu dia! Kita hamper sampai!" Seru Blue sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah besar di balik hutan. "wow… Villa itu sepertinya besar sekali, bisa terlihat dari luar hutan" Kata Yellow terkagum-kagum. "tentu saja, sepupuku itu memang sangat kaya, dia bisa membuat Villa sebesar itu" Seru Blue bangga.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menelusuri hutan tebal itu, mereka hanya diam, tidak ada yang bicara. Green yang sudah terbangun sedang membaca buku. Blue sedang menatap luar hutan melalui jendela yang terbuka. Red masih tertidur, namun dia bersandar di jendela. Yellow sedang mengecek barang-barangnya.

"Lihat! Kita sampai!" Seru Blue bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil di depan sebuah rumah besar. "baiklah! Aku ingin cepat-cepat turun!" Seru Green sambil menghambur keluar, diikuti oleh Blue.

"Aku akan menyusul!" Kata Yellow. Blue mengangguk dan mengikuti Green.

"Red…" Yellow menggerakkan tubuh Red untuk membangunkannya. "ermm… uhh..." Red masih tetap tidur. "Red… kita sudah sampai…" kata Yellow sambil menggerakkan tubuh Yellow sedikit lebih keras.

"sudah…sampai?" Tanya Red, matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. "Begitulah. Apa kau mau tetap tidur disini?" Tanya Yellow. Red mendudukkan dirinya sendiri dan menguap lebar. "kita masih di mobil? Apa macet?" Tanya Red. "kita sudah sampai, Red" kata Yellow. "begitukah? Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku" Kata Red. "umm… o—oke…" kata Yellow tergagap.

**xxxx**

"Terima kasih atas makan malam yang istimewa ini, Blue" kata Yellow sambil tersenyum. "bukan apa-apa! Seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada saudaraku, Aquamarine!" Kata Blue sambil tertawa pelan. Blue menunjuk ke sebuah pintu di pinggir kiri. "Itu Kamar Green" kata Blue, lalu menunjuk ke kamar didepan kamar Green. "itu kamarku" Lanjut Blue. Green menguap lebar dan melangkah malas ke kamarnya.

"Kamar Yellow, ada di atas, ruang 207. Kamar Red di depan ruangan Yellow!" seru Blue sambil melangkah masuk ke Kamarnya.

Red dan Yellow naik ke atas dengan tangga kayu cokelat yang sedikit berderit ketika dilangkahi. Membuat Yellow tambah berdebar-debar menaiki tangga itu.

Ada dua alasan kenapa Yellow begitu berdebar-debar ketika menaiki tangga itu. Pertama, karena tangga itu berderit setiap dia melangkahinya. Kedua…

Karena dia berjalan dengan Red.

Red adalah orang yang disukainya. Dia mulai merasakan perasaannya itu ketika dia diselamatkan oleh Dratini liar di Hutan Viridian ketika masih kecil. Saat itu dia sudah bisa merasakan betapa beraninya dan baik hatinya Red itu.

"hei, Yellow, sampai kapan kau akan terus berjalan?"

Pertanyaan Red membuat Yellow kembali tersadar. Hidungnya hanya satu senti dari tembok. "ahh…. Umm… terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Red…" bisik Yellow tergagap.

"memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Red tiba-tiba. "ummm… bukan sesuatu yang penting! A—aku harus pergi ke kamarku!" Seru Yellow terburu-buru sambil menghambur masuk ke kamarnya.

**xxxx**

Yellow menutup pintunya keras-keras. Dia berbalik dan melihat keluar jendela. Langit sudah gelap. Bintang-bintang serta bulan menghiasi gelapnya malam itu. Seolah langit saat itu tidak gelap. Yellow tersenyum tipis dan berjalan kearah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Saat itu dia melihat sebuah bintang terang. Menurut apa yang didengarnya, bintang terang bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Yellow tersenyum dan mulai berharap.

"Aku harap Red menyukaiku"

Saat itu dia melihat bintang itu semakin terang. 'kurasa harapanku terkabul' batin Yellow sambil tertawa kecil.

Tapi tidak.

Bintang itu semakin terang dan terasa begitu dekat. Yellow mulai merasa panik ketika sesuatu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Benda bulat sedang yang berasap.

"a—apa itu?" Tanya Yellow.

Kepanikan Yellow bertambah ketika melihat 3 makhluk keluar dari benda itu dan mengucapkan ;

"Halo nyo!"

* * *

**Amari's Note : maaf gaje Nyoo~~**

**Repiu plis nyoo~~**


	3. Princess' of Digi Charat!

**Amari : yak. Chapter 3 pun keluar. Setelah disiksa secara ketidakberperiAuthoran sama temen kelas yang suka Digi Charat Nyo, akhirnya jadilah fanfic biadab yang menguras 2/3 otak saya. enjoy :3**

**

* * *

Pokemon Party Nyo!**

**Chapter 3 : Princess' of Digi Charat!**

**xxxx**

Saat itu, Red sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dia taruh di tasnya. Sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Hari ini dia bangun terlalu pagi, tidak seperti biasanya. Ini semua karena ajakan Blue untuk datang ke Villa bodoh ini.

…. Ya… mungkin ini bukan salah Blue sepenuhnya, ini juga karena dia harus menghadiri rapat hingga jam satu pagi. Ya. Gila, sangat gila.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar pekikan Yellow. Red berhenti mengeluarkan barang-barang dan menghambur memasuki kamar Yellow.

"Yellow!" panggil Red.

"nyo? Ada orang lain nyo"

Red tercengang ketika melihat tiga makhluk aneh di kamar Yellow. Dua makhluk seperti kucing dan sebuah lingkaran kuning besar mengambang.

"R—Red?" Yellow berlari kearah Red dan bersembunyi dibelakangnya. "Siapa kalian! Mau apa kalian mengganggu Yellow?" Tanya Red.

"kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu nyo! Kami hanya datang untuk mampir nyo!" seru makhluk kucing yang berambut hijau. "iya, maaf kami mengganggu nyu" Kata makhluk kucing yang berambut cokelat.

"perkenalkanlah dirimu dulu gema! Sangat tidak sopan gema!" seru benda bulat berwarna kuning yang mengambang itu.

"waaah! Mereka bisa bicara!" Pekik Yellow tambah panik. "tentu saja nyo! Kami juga bisa bicara nyo! Bukan hanya manusia!" protes kucing hijau itu. "hah? Memangnya kalian bukan manusia?" Tanya Red bingung. "kami ini alien nyu" jawab kucing berambut cokelat.

"Namaku Digi Charat! Kalian bisa panggil aku Dejiko nyo!" seru Kucing berambut hijau itu bangga. "Dejiko…nyo?" Tanya Yellow. "tidak usah pakai nyo nyu" jelas Kucing berambut Cokelat.

"aku adalah putri dari Planet Digi Charat nyo!" lanjut Dejiko bangga. "Planet Digi Charat? Aku tidak pernah dengar" Kata Red. "aku juga belum pernah. Apa itu planet baru?" Tanya Yellow.

"salah gema. Planet Digi Charat adalah planet yang sangat jauh dari bumi gema." Jelas benda bulat kuning yang mengambang. "pantas saja aku belum pernah dengar…" gumam Yellow.

"aku Petit Charat dari Planet Digi Charat nyu. Kalian bisa panggil aku Puchiko nyu" Kata Kucing berambut cokelat. "Aku Gema dari Planet Digi Charat gema!" seru benda bulat kuning.

"wow. Kalian makhluk yang unik" kata Red sambil tertawa kecil. "tentu saja!" Seru Dejiko bangga.

"kalian sendiri? Siapa kalian?" Tanya Puchiko. "Aku Yellow. Dan dia Red, dia pemimpin kami" Kata Yellow sambil tertawa kecil. "tidak usah pakai pemimpin, aku kan juga bagian dari Pokedex Holder" Kata Red sambil tertawa kecil. "tetap saja kau adalah pemimpin kami" Protes Yellow sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalian ini bahagia sekali nyu. Rupanya kami telah dilupakan" Kata Puchiko memotong pembicaraan mereka. "sepertinya kalian saling menyukai gema" timpal Gema.

Sontak wajah Red dan Yellow memerah. "T—tidak kok! K—kami hanya teman! I—iya kan, Red?" Tanya Yellow tergagap. "uhh… i—iya!" Timpal Red. "aku tidak percaya nyo… kalian tidak bisa membohongi Dejiko nyo…" Ujar Dejiko dengan tatapan curiga.

"ngmong-ngomong, kenapa kalian datang ke bumi?" Tanya Red mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kami datang ke bumi ini, supaya aku bisa berlatih menjadi seorang putri nyo!" Seru Dejiko bangga sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"dia terlalu bodoh nyu" gumam Puchiko. "benar gema" Gema mengiyakan.

"apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu nyo….?" Tanya Dejiko sambil melempar tatapan tajam kearah Puchiko dan Gema. "tidak nyu. Kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa" jawab Puchiko santai. "benar Gema" Gema mengiyakan. "kalian berani sekali bohong pada Dejiko nyo! MEKARABIIIM!" teriak Dejiko.

Tiba-tiba keluar sinar dari mata Dejiko. Puchiko dengan cepat menghindar, sedangkan Gema terkena sinar itu dan terpental jauh. "gema!" teriak Gema sebelum menghilang ke angkasa.

"a—apa itu?" Tanya Yellow, bingung sekaligus takut. "itu adalah jurus andalan Dejiko nyo! Dejiko bisa mengeluarkan sinar dari dalam mata Dejiko nyo!" Seru Dejiko bangga. "Namanya Mekarabim nyu" Puchiko melengkapi. "wow! Kekuatan yang menarik! Lebih menarik daripada Pokemon!" seru Red senang. "Pokemon? Apa itu nyo?" Tanya Dejiko bingung. "hah? Kau tidak tahu Pokemon?" Tanya Yellow. Puchiko dan Dejiko mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu di Planet Digi Charat gema" Kata Gema yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"dan kalian sempat membicarakan tentang Pokedex Holder nyo. Apa itu?" Tanya Dejiko lagi. "hei, hei… tenanglah! Satu-satu tanyanya" Red berusaha menenangkan.

"Baiklah, pertama, apa itu Pokemon nyu?" Tanya Puchiko. "Pokemon adalah makhluk yang Tinggal dibeberapa tempat. Sama seperti kita, dia juga punya perasaan. Kita bisa menjadikannya teman dan Peliharaan. Tapi sayang sekarang banyak orang yang menyalahgunakan mereka sebagai alat untuk melakukan tindakan kejahatan" jelas Red.

"i—itu jahat sekali nyo!" Protes Dejiko. "iya! Jahat sekali nyu!" Puchiko mengiyakan.

"bagaimana dengan Pokedex Holder gema? Apa itu, gema?" Tanya Gema. "Pertama, akan kujelaskan tentang Pokedex…" Yellow tersenyum kecil.

"Pokedex adalah alat yang otomatis menyimpan data tentang Pokemon. Alat dengan teknologi tinggi ini diciptakan oleh Profesor Oak. Dan Pokedex Holder adalah orang-orang terpilih yang memiliki Pokedex untuk membantu Profesor Oak untuk mengumpulkan data tentang pokemon-pokemon di dunia ini" jelas Yellow. "wow! Jadi kalian berkeliling dunia nyo?" Tanya Dejiko kagum. "ya… begitulah, tapi kami sedang liburan sekarang" lanjut Red.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, membuat orang-orang di kamar itu kaget.

* * *

**Amari : Repiu? :D**


	4. Keep This As Secret!

**Nyeeh.. saya mau minta maaf soalnya lupa apdet ini terus "OTL**

**kayaknya bagian kocaknya baru disini. kalo gak kocak, maaf, selera humor saya memang jelek "OTL**

**Warning : Gajeness, Abalness, dan Yellow OOC!  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own PokeSpe and Digi Charat Nyo**

* * *

**Pokemon Party Nyo**

**Chapter 4 : Keep This As Secret?**

"Hei, Yellow! Red!" Blue berteriak dari luar. "Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"I—Itu Blue!" Yellow berbisik panik.

"Hei! Kenapa lama sekali? Tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan, lalu aku melihat Red masuk ke kamarmu, lalu tidak keluar lagi!" seru Green. "Kalian tidak melakukan 'itu' kan?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" Red berteriak kesal dari dalam kamar Yellow. "Tadi dia melihat laba-laba, dan sangat sulit untuk membasminya!" Red berbohong.

"L—Laba-Lab—" ucapan Dejiko terpotong oleh Yellow yang membungkam mulutnya.

"hah? Siapa barusan?" Tanya Blue yang sepertinya menyadari suara asing yang belum pernah didengarnya.

"umm... i—itu aku! M—maaf! Aku kira ada laba-laba lagi..." Yellow berbohong sambil tertawa gugup.

"Benarkah...?" Tanya Blue mulai curiga.

"Kau tidak percaya pada sahabatmu...?" Yellow berusaha membuat suaranya seolah terisak.

"H—Hei! A—aku percaya! Tenang saja!" Blue berusaha menenangkan Yellow.

'_bodoh.'_ Batin Red sambil terkikik.

"Baiklah... boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Blue.

Seolah petir di siang bolong, Red dan Yellow terpaku ditempatnya. Seolah membeku, tidak bergeming.

"Halo? Red? Yellow? Apa kalian masih hidup?" Blue menyadarkan mereka.

"A—ah...! Blue... umm... a—aku..." Yellow tergagap.

"oh! Kau ingin privasi dengan Red?" Green menebak. Membuat Red dan Yellow langsung memerah.

"oh! Benar juga!" Blue terkikik.

"Ingat, Red! Kontrol dirimu dan hormon mu." Green memperingatkan dengan nada serius, walaupun Red tahu, dalam hatinya dia sedang tertawa hingga menangis.

"Kau akan mati, Green. Bersiaplah." Red memperingatkan dengan nada serius.

"Kau juga akan mati ketika aku menemukan bahwa Yellow sudah bukan perawan lagi." Blue mengancam Red.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu!" Red dan Yellow berseru bersamaan, yang sepertinya diabaikan oleh Blue dan Green.

Mereka merasa sudah aman ketika bunyi langkah Green dan Blue perlahan menjauh, lalu menghilang.

Yellow melepas tangannya yang membungkam mulut Dejiko.

"Y—Yellow!" Dejiko berseru kesal. "Aku tidak bisa bernafas tadi nyo!"

"M—maaf, Dejiko! A—aku tidak bermaksud begitu!" Yellow tergagap, berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari 'teman-alien-baru'nya itu.

"Kau juga, Red! Kami kan bukan laba-laba nyo!" Dejiko berkata dengan kesal sambil melempar tatapan dingin dengan mata hijaunya pada Red.

"Hei! Apa kalian mau mereka mengetahui keberadaanmu? Dasar egois!" Red membalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh mata merahnya yang setajam pisau.

"APA NYO?" Dejiko berseru dengan marah, cahaya mulai menyelimuti matanya. "TIDAK AKAN KU MAAFKAN! MEKARABIIIM!" Cahaya keluar dari matanya mengenai Red, membuat dia terlempar ke dinding.

"R—Red!" Yellow berseru dengan panik dan takut sambil menghampiri tubuh Red yang sepertinya pingsan.

"wow, dia kuat sekali nyu." Puchiko berkata, agak datar. "orang biasa mungkin sudah terlempar sangat jauh nyu."

"aku harus belajar dari dia gema!" Gema berseru gembira, cahaya harapan seolah terlintas di matanya.

"Aku adalah putri disini! Jadi, kalian harus patuh padaku~ nyo nyo nyo nyo~" Dejiko tertawa jahat.

'_apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus berhasil mengusir anak aneh ini...'_ Yellow membatin, lalu menengok ke arah Red yang masih pingsan di pangkuannya. _'... demi Red juga!'_

"D—Dejiko-chan..." Yellow memanggil Dejiko, mengusik Dejiko dari bayangan dan tawa jahatnya.

"Apa nyo?" Dejiko, bertanya dengan bingung sekaligus kesal karena tawanya terusik.

"J—Jangan khawatir! A—aku akan membantumu, Puchiko, dan Gema untuk kembali ke Planet-apalah-itu-namanya!" Yellow berseru dengan semangat membara.

"B—benarkah gema? Terima kasih gema! Tak kusangka makhluk bumi sebaik ini!" Gema berseru dengan semangat juga.

'_Bagus, lalu pergilah, dan aku akan berpesta bersama Red... fufufufu~'_ Batin Yellow, tidak seperti biasanya.

Dan dari sinilah, petualangan Yellow untuk membantu Dejiko supaya bisa kembali ke Planetnya, dimulai!

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
